Errores y besos no dados
by Lils White
Summary: Tal vez su historia podía ser una de esas de amores imposibles que al final no lo eran tanto. Esas de odio que no es odio, y cosas que no son lo que parecen. Dramione. Leve Andrómeda/Ted Tonks.


**Disclaimer: **_¿Te suena una sabelotodo insufrible de pelo enmarañado o un Slytherin ególatra y rubio con una marca en el antebrazo? Es normal, los creó J.K. Rowling y le pertenecen._

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de DH. Draco un poco emo.

* * *

Sabes que llora, igual que tú.

Sabes que por mucho que intente ignorar los hechos, por mucho que vaya con la cabeza alta y los ojos brillando orgullo, le duele tanto como te duele a ti.

Ya no la insultas, porque ya no hay nada que te inste a hacerlo. Pero dudas ―_estás seguro_― de que no se ha dado cuenta. Porque ahora mismo no puede ver nada que no sea él.

Igual que tú no puedes ver nada que no sea ella.

¿Por qué el amor vuelve tan estúpida a la gente? No lo sabes, tampoco te importa. Piensas que todo podría haber sido diferente, si no fueras tan cobarde, o si no fuerais tan diferentes.

La odiaste desde el primer momento que la viste. Cuando entró en tu compartimento del tren y preguntó por un sapo. Te miró con altanería y con un aire de sabelotodo que ha mantenido durante todos sus años en Hogwarts.

Y la odiaste. No soportabas ―_no soportas_― que los demás te miraran _―te miren―_ como si fueran superiores, a pesar de que tú lo hacías _―lo haces―_ continuamente.

Después empezó a sacar mejores notas que tú, a responder preguntas de las que desconocías la respuesta, a regañar a cualquiera que no actuara según lo correcto.

Siempre se lo dices a tus amigos ―_¿lo son realmente?―_, esa come libros te cayó mal desde el primer momento.

Nunca cuentas cuando —_oculto entre cerrojos de tres llaves y sangre sucias despectivos—_ la niña de dientes largos y pelo de arbusto se volvió imprescindible.

.

Siempre fuiste un niño caprichoso. De esos que lloriquean cuando no consiguen lo que quieren. Incluso cuando eras de los que siempre tenían lo que querían.

Te criaste en una mansión de pasillos anchos y muebles elegantes. Con elfos domésticos para satisfacer todos tus deseos, y la magia impregnando cada instante de tu vida.

Creciste con todo al alcance de la mano. Venías de un linaje muy antiguo de magos sangre pura, y sabías que eras superior a todos los demás.

Así te educaron, así lo asumiste.

Y lo creíste verdad hasta que llegó ella. Con la nariz apuntando al techo y los ojos brillando de indignación cada vez que te miraban.

No era guapa. Su pelo parecía un estropajo, e incluso cuando sus dientes adquirieron un tamaño normal —haciendo desaparecer ese horrible aspecto de conejo—, siguió sin ser nada destacable.

Aún así, a ti te llamó la atención. Porque era lista. Porque sabía la respuesta a todo, a cualquier cosa. Porque no parecía tener necesidad de estar con otras personas que no fueran libros. Porque a pesar de saberse más inteligente que la mayoría, no los trataba con desprecio.

Porque era una sangre sucia, y aún así, te superaba en todo.

Y la odiaste. La odiaste más cuando consiguió amigos, cuando sacó las máximas calificaciones en todas las asignaturas, cuando ella y él estúpido de Potter —estás seguro de que Weasley se ha desmayado al principio de todas sus aventuras, digan lo que digan— salvaron el colegio.

La odiaste cuando te pegó una bofetada, y cuando en cuarto curso fue al baile de Navidad del brazo de Victor Krum y más guapa que cualquier otra.

Y la odias ahora que llora por esa estúpida comadreja que es incapaz de apreciarla. Cuando si tú estuvieras en su lugar, no la dejarías escapar jamás.

Pero no lo estás. No lo estás y no puedes hacer nada para cambiar eso. Te limitarás a contemplarla de lejos, como has hecho siempre. A pensar que es demasiado lista, demasiado buena, para merecértela.

Porque ella es hija de muggles, porque tú eres un Malfoy. Porque llevas una marca en el antebrazo que te señalará para siempre. Porque tienes una misión que cumplir.

Y porque vas a cumplirla. Sabes que hagas lo que hagas esos ojos —_los únicos que te importan_— siempre te mirarán con desprecio.

* * *

Fue después de que Potter y sus amigos escaparan. De que el Señor Tenebroso los castigara por su ineptitud. Después de que, su _querida_ tía Bella torturara a Granger delante de sus narices, y él tuviera pesadillas sobre eso durante noches seguidas, cuando su madre fue a hablar con él.

Draco siempre había pensado que su padre era fuerte. Y poderoso. Siempre quiso ser como él. Pero en ese momento, sin los privilegios que siempre había poseído, su padre se hundió. Se hundió y no volvió a salir hasta que terminó la guerra.

Fue su madre la que se mantuvo a flote. Y la que los obligó a mantenerse con ella. Fue la fuerte, en el momento de más necesidad, fue ella la que resistió. Y más tarde, la que tomó la decisión que salvó el mundo mágico.

Esa noche, él todavía no se había dado cuenta de eso. Así que cuando su madre entró en su habitación y se sentó a su lado en la cama, no la miró de forma diferente. Tampoco la escuchó de forma diferente.

Su madre se sentó a su lado y le habló de su hermana. Andrómeda. Nunca hablaba de ella, y Draco se sorprendió.

Narcissa le contó que había sido seleccionada a Slytherin, como todos los Black, y que a nadie se lo ocurrió nunca que fuera diferente.

Andrómeda era orgullosa, fría, y hasta un poco prepotente. No se metía con los hijos de muggles, pero tampoco los defendía.

Todo cambió cuando conoció a Ted Tonks. Él era un sangre sucia Hufflepuff, y no tenía absolutamente nada de especial. Sin embargo, Andrómeda se enamoró de él.

Le dijo que ella se había pasado muchos años sin entender como había podido renunciar a todo por alguien como él, como había sido tan estúpida. Sin embargo, ahora lo entendía.

Antes de irse, añadió que él se parecía mucho a su tía.

* * *

Ahora, con Quién-tú-sabes derrotado y Potter celebrando su victoria, entiendes lo que tu madre te quiso decir.

Y también piensas, con cierta amargura, que no te pareces tanto a Andrómeda como ella creía.

La ves sonreír de la mano de Weasley, orgullosa de lo que han hecho, y feliz de que todo haya acabado bien después de tanto sufrimiento. Sabes que está contenta, que lo suyo con la comadreja por fin funciona y que ya está completamente fuera de tu alcance.

Eres un cobarde. Por eso te quedaste parado mientras la torturaban, por eso no te acercas ahora y la besas, como siempre has deseado.

Porque por mucho que te parezcas a tu tía, te falta eso que ella siempre tuvo. Eso que le dio fuerzas para luchar contra los prejuicios, contra su familia, contra el mundo entero.

La historia de Andrómeda Black y Ted Tonks, es algo que se recordaría mucho tiempo, algo que, por muy trágico que fuera su final, no dejaba de ser una historia de amor de esas que cruzan el tiempo y el espacio. De esas que demuestran que todo es posible.

Él, Draco Malfoy, no tenía historia que contar. No tenía final feliz. Por ser un cobarde.

.

Meses después, esperando el tren para volver a Hogwarts, una melena encrespada y castaña se acerca hasta él.

Le sonríe vacilante.

—Buenos días, Malfoy.

Él coge aire.

—Buenos días, Granger.

La mira con intensidad, ella ya se ha ido a juntarse con la más pequeña de las comadrejas, pero lo ha saludado. Le ha sonreído. A él, que no se merece ni besar el suelo que ella pisa.

Algo cálido le estalla en el pecho.

Tal vez todavía se pueda repetir una de esas historias que se les cuenta a los niños antes de acostarse. Esas de amores imposibles que al final no lo eran tanto. Esas de odio que no es odio, y cosas que no son lo que parecen.

_Esas de errores que se perdonan, y besos que nunca se llegan a dar._


End file.
